Lucy Adams
Lucy Adams is one of the main characters of Not Going Out along with Lee, Tim, Daisy, Barbara and formerly Kate. Lucy has spent a number of years in Zurich working as a successful business women. Upon returning to England she has bought the flat and now reluctantly rents out the spare room to Lee (it was part of the deal). Lucy is very career-minded. She is a young, confident, successful go-getter. As a result there is a lot of tension between Lucy and Tim, who is her brother - he's jealous of her, whilst she thinks he's an underachiever. Much of the sibling-rivaly stems from the fact that Lucy is the favourite sibling with their mum and dad, whilst Tim is looked upon as a disappointment. During the second series Lucy was going out with Guy - her boss and a man 20 years her senior. Despite the fact she was dating Guy there was clearly some romantic tension when Lee is in the same room. At the end of series two Lucy and Guy split - does this now mean Lee has a chance? Between series three and six onwards, it appears that Lee has still gotten nowhere with Lucy. In series six, Tim is no longer in the show so is mentioned as being on a work placement in Germany. In episode six of the same series, Lucy's first love Scott appeared on the scene again and asked her to star in a play he'd written for her, so Lee decided to fight for her attention. In series seven, Lee finally decides to make a move on her when Toby casually mentions that Lucy is on a date with his rich cousin Carl, and that he was a barrister. Toby obviously knew that Lee would panic, and that he needed to give him the push so he could tell Lucy how he felt. Toby also mentioned that Carl was thinking of offering her a trip to Naples. Lee finally confessed that he did love her and asked her to marry her. Lucy said yes, to the surprise of Toby and his wife Anna, who asked him why he was smelling of booze. Anna said that it looked like they had some celebrating to do. Lee and Lucy finally got married in the Christmas special. In series 8, which is set around 6-7 years after the 2015 Christmas special, Lucy is seen as housewife who cares for her and Lee's three children. It is unknown as to what her current career is, and whether she still runs her own business. By this point, Lucy has taken Lee's surname, though it has not been revealed what this is. The House.jpg Series Two E1.12.jpg Series Two E1.8.jpg Series Two E1.6.jpg Series Two E1.4.jpg Not Going Out series 5.jpg Drunk-1- (2).jpg Drunk-1-.jpg Amy.jpg Life on Mars Bars.jpg Marriage.jpg Play.jpg Speech.jpg Lucy and Lee.jpg Daisy, Lee and Lee.png Lee, Lucy and Daisy.png Not Going Out 2013 Christmas Special opening titles.png Lucy and Lee.png Not Going Out 2013 Opening Titles.png Lucy, Geoffrey and Wendy.png Lucy with Lee.png Geoffrey, Lucy and Daisy.png Lee with Lucy.png Lee and Lucy in series six.png Scott, Lucy and Lee.png Category:Characters